Mobile electronics are used by millions of people each day. Smart phones, tablets, music players, and other devices have become an integrated part of everyday life and are used for communication, information retrieval, scheduling, entertainment, and numerous other daily activities. In the course of use, devices are subjected to physical wear and tear as well as to accidental damage such as being dropped, scratched, crushed etc.
Nearly all mobile electronic devices include a screen or visual interface (i.e. a faceplate) that allows a user of the device to navigate software menus and interact with the device. Touch screens are routinely exposed and vulnerable to scratches, impacts, etc. Screen protectors can provide protection for the screen of an electronic device under a wide variety of potentially harmful conditions while, at the same time, being unobtrusive to use on the device and largely maintain functionality and appearance of the device. As a result, screen protectors, along with a number of other accessory devices such as cases have been developed; however, with the evolution of mobile devices their size and weight are being consistently reduced and their shapes are becoming more complex. This poses an ongoing challenge to the makers of the afore-mentioned accessories.